gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality
|season = 2 |number = 19 |image = S2e19 time to take our chaos worldwide.png |code = |story = |written = Jeff Rowe Alex Hirsch |storyboards = Emmy Cicierega Sabrina Cotugno Alonso Ramirez Ramos Ben Holm |directed = Matt Braly |aired = November 23, 2015 (Disney XD) TBA (Disney Channel) |ratings = |international = November 28, 2015 (Canada) |previous = Weirdmageddon Part 1 |next = Weirdmageddon III }} " " is the 19th episode of the second season of Gravity Falls and the thirty-ninth episode overall. It premiered on November 23, 2015. Official overview Dipper, Soos and Wendy must save Mabel from a strange new world, while Bill's forces plan their next move. As we might know, Bill (in this episode) didn't appear as much as expected. Synopsis Credits * Written by: **Jeff Rowe **Alex Hirsch * Directed by: **Matt Braly * Storyboarded by: **Emmy Cicierega **Sabrina Cotugno **Alonso Ramirez Ramos **Ben Holm * With the Voice Talents of **Jason Ritter as Dipper **Kristen Schaal as Mabel **Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Soos **Alfred Molina as the Multi-Bear **Jon Stewart as Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein **Danielle Fishel as Pyronica **Eric Bauza as Ernesto **Linda Cardellini as Wendy **Gregory Michael Cipes as Craz **Jennifer Coolidge as Lazy Susan **Jessica DiCicco as Tambry **John Roberts as Xyler **Patrick McHale as Hectorgon *'Additional Voices' **Corey Burton **Matt Chapman as Dippy Fresh **Jessica DiCicco **Alex Hirsch as Bill and Sev'ral Timez **Kevin Michael Richardson as Stuffed Animal Tree * Casting by: ** Sara Jane Sherman Production notes Character revelations *Soos has been eating part of his hat for the past four days. *Wendy has always wanted to glue a plunger to the principals head. *Dipper and Mabel attended Eggbert Elementary. Series continuity *This episode continues one day from the events of the previous episode. *Sprott still acts insane due to being affected by a bubble of pure madness in the previous episode. *Aoshima and one of the Flavor Pups from "The Inconveniencing" make an appearance. *The boy that Mabel attempted to ask out in "Tourist Trapped" makes an appearance. *Dipper's old hat from the pilot appears in a flashback. *Waffles with big arms that Mabel drew in "Headhunters" are the guards. *Flashbacks from "Gideon Rises," "Summerween," and "Sock Opera" are seen when Dipper pleads his case for reality. Trivia *This is the last episode storyboard artist Emmy Cicierega, worked on. *This episode uses a shortened version of the Weirdmageddon theme song. Cryptograms * The code "FZPO YSU BQSHZ LTLY FR LV UCC IFJ CIYHO LTEYWKQWUW II P KFASJ JKQASPJE'W LLOMKXQNFR FLWEDGI."' '''decodes with the Vigenere cipher using the keyword "'DIPPYFRESH'" to "'CRAZ AND XYLER WENT ON TO RUN THE LEGAL DEPARTMENT AT A MAJOR CHILDREN'S TELEVISION NETWORK'." * In the end credits, '''1-16-19-10 9-10-19 17-19-4-5 4-6-23-8-8-19-20 15-10-5-15-20-19 4-16-19 8-23-5-4 20-6-19-23-11-5 21-23-10 10-15-17-16-4-11-23-6-19-5 18-23-5-4, 20-6-19-23-11-5 21-23-10 4-3-6-10 4-9 10-15-17-16-4-11-23-6-19-5 18-23-5-4.' decodes to WHEN ONE GETS TRAPPED INSIDE THE PAST, DREAMS CAN TURN TO NIGHTMARES FAST. de:Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality ru:Странногеддон Часть 2: Побег из реальности Category:Season 2 episodes